A Night to Remember
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: Oh god I hate summaries anyways Fujitaka has to go to a dig and Touya has to go away as well all of Sakura's friends are gone for the summer except Syaoran! ^-^ Lotsa S&S mushy stuff^-^


A Night to Remember  
  
Konnichiwa minna I'm Cherry this is my first fanfic so please no flames! Oh and Sakura and Syaoran are 12 in this  
  
fic  
  
I do not own CCS material Clamp does  
  
There is no point in suing because all  
  
you'll get is lint!  
  
Thankyou  
  
*words*=action  
  
()=A/N  
  
"words"=talking  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
Syaoran was walking home when he saw the beautiful angel that had stolen  
  
his heart. She had her head bowed and a wet trail of tears followed her.  
  
She hadn't been at school that day and Syaoran was worried he knew that she  
  
could be late but she hardly ever missed school. Syaoran ran up to her and  
  
stopped her she said something that sounded like "Tory I told you already LEAVE ME ALONE".  
  
Syaoran was about to say something when she looked up at him. "Sorry......SYAORAN!!!!!"  
  
"Why were you crying" Syaoran said in a concerned voice. "I wasn't crying!" Sakura blushed  
  
while she was saying this. Syaoran pointed to the tear trail that had was just drying in the late  
  
afternoon sun."You were saying?" Syaoran questioned giving her a look of utter concern. "Hoe...  
  
well my dad he ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm....well he has to leave for an archilogical dig.....and Tory has to  
  
leave for England in an hour soooooo..." Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Syaoran butted in  
  
"THEIR LEAVING YOU ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran burst out people around him gave him strange looks and he immediately  
  
blushed.  
  
"I was getting to that see I have a choice I can either go with dad or Tory to England or the dig or I have to find  
  
someone to stay with me a friend of such sort but Rita,Chelsea and Nikki are going camping starting tomorrow, they'll be gone all summer  
  
since its the start of Summer Holidays and Madison is going to music camp all summer.Melin is in Hong Kong and Zachery well  
  
I don't really feel comfortable with *Sakura blushed thinking about the only person she hadn't asked*. Syaoran on the other  
  
hand was already ahead of Sakura, "Well I could stay with you if thats okay with you?". *Syaoran's face suddenly turned pink with  
  
a blush thinking about what he had just said*. "W-w-w-well that's okay with me can you ummmm come over to my house at about 10am  
  
tomorrow?". "Okay" Syaoran said he was to weak to say anything else. "Thankyou Syao-chan!" Sakura said not really acknowledging that  
  
she had just used a pet name until it was to late. "Sakura did you just call me Syao-chan?" Syaoran asked pink with embarassment  
  
Sakura just nodded.  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT 10:00amp  
  
*knock knock knock* Sakura answered the door still in her pink nightgown. Syaoran blushed at the site of Sakura in her PJ's  
  
'WOW Calm down Syaoran' (Ha ha ha ha ha isn't he soooooo adorable) Sakura blushed when she noticed that it was Syaoran at the door  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was just to stunned to talk. "Konnichiwa Syaoran please come in ummmmm*blush*the guest room is upstairs to  
  
the far left beside my room and you can make yourself at home while I change*major blush*" Sakura said. Syaoran was just as red as her  
  
when she finished he walked upstairs and into his room like a robot then inspected it. Sakura had obviously done some decorating yesterday  
  
His bed had all green sheets their was a closet with green hooks and the soft carpet was green with pink peonys and cherryblossom's on it.  
  
Syaoran went downstairs after putting his clothes away and found Sakura making pancakes. Kero was on the table playing with Sakura's pink  
  
gameboy. "Kero you can only have one today because we have a guest and I only have enough mix to make 3 pancakes". "S-A-K-U-R-AAAAA  
  
won't they be freaked out by me?" "No because our guest is someone you know VERY well!" "Julian? Yue? or the...."  
  
"No its not Julian and no its not Yue you stupid stuffed animal!" "Or THE GAKI! SAKURA WHY DID YOU INVITE HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"  
  
"Because Syaoran is my friend and KERO HE IS NOT A _GAKI_!" *Kero almost choked when he heard Sakura call Li by his first name*  
  
5:00pm  
  
Sakura had just come back from the movie store and had brought 2 movies a sappy mushy one and a scary horror movie "Syaoran which one  
  
should we watch?" Sakura asked coming into the living room. It was begining to storm outside. "Lets watch the ummmm Sakura what is Barney doing in here?"  
  
"Oh wait I thought I picked never been kissed damn they gave me the wrong movie!" "Ok calm down.... *Syaoran looks out the window* YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT IN THAT!"  
  
"Ok so lets watch the Horror movie than" "Ok if you say so Ying-Fa" "Ying- Fa?" 'Did I just say that out loud'! "It means Cherryblossom in Chinese'Mabe this is the time  
  
to tell her!'". "Syaoran whats wrong why are you turning red?" Sakura asked cocen edged into her voice. "Ummmm Sakura I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time  
  
*BOOM CRASH BANG* Sakura suddenly jumped onto Syaorans lap and pushed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around Syaoran. Syaoran instinctvly put his arm around her  
  
in a protecting and comforting matter. Syaoran saw that Sakura was visibly shaking so he tried to calm her down by soothing her. They stayed in this matter for the whole night  
  
7:00am  
  
Sakura opened her Emerald Green Eyes to meet Soft Auburn eyes that had concern written all in them. Sakura was about to start talking when Syaoran caught her off guard with  
  
a soft yet passionate kiss. When the kiss ended 5 min later Syaoran whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear "I've been waiting to do that for so long Ashiteru my Ying-Fa  
  
I don't care if you don't love me back but I will always love you my Ying- Fa!" Sakura was to stunned to say anything 5 min later when she regained her voice back she whispered back  
  
"Ashiteru Xio-Lang, Ashiteru so much!". Sakura then captured a stunned Syaoran into a long and passionate kiss. Just then Tory walks into the room and find his sister kissing the Chinesse  
  
Gaki. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER YOU LITTLE GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakure stepped in front of the angry Tory and said simply "Tory I was kissing him he is my boyfriend now SO BUT OUT! AND  
  
WHY AREN'T YOU IN ENGLAND!". Tory stood there stunned by his sisters words he then answered "The flight was canceled and I leave tomorrow, oh and as long as the gaki doesn't hurt you he can  
  
stay." Tory then left the room and went upstairs to pack some more stuff. Syaoran sat there stunned that he hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp. Sakura just gigled at the expression on Syaoran's  
  
face then captured him into another kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
I know I know it sucks but hey it's a start! Anyways I kinda got anxious to finish this one because I couldn't think of a way to finish it off so I ended it quite shortly!  
  
Hey I had to add a bit of S&S romance and I kinda like it oh well. Read my other fanfics when I do others Thanx buh bye!  
  
(j)Japanese/(c)Chinese Translations:  
  
(j)Gaki=Brat  
  
(j)Ashiteru=I love you  
  
(c)Ying-Fa=Cherryblossom  
  
(c)Xio-Lang=Little Wolf 


End file.
